Documents with an integrated electronic circuit are known from prior art in various forms per se. For example, there are documents of value and security documents in primarily paper-based form such as, for example, bank notes, electronic passports, or as plastic-based chip card, in particular the so-called smart card in the form of contact cards, contactless or with dual interface design. Concerning such, reference is made in particular to DE 10 2005 025 806.
In particular, various radio recognition systems are known in prior art for such documents, which are also called radio frequency identification systems (RFID). Previously known RFID systems generally include at least a transponder and a send/receive unit. The transponder is also referred to as RFID-etiquette, RFID chip, RFID tag, RFID label or radio etiquette; the send/receive unit is also identified as reading device, reading unit or reader. Further, often the integration with servers, services and other systems is provided by means of so-called middle ware with, for example, cash register systems or inventory management systems.
The data that is stored, for example, on a contactless RFID transponder are made available by means of radio waves. At low frequencies this takes place inductively via a near field, at higher frequencies, via an electromagnetic distant field.
Usually, an RFID transponder includes a microchip and an antenna, that are housed in a carrier or housing or are printed onto a substrate. In contrast to passive transponders, active RFID transponders, also have an energy source such as, for example a battery.
RFID transponders can be used for various documents, in particular in chip cards, for example, for the realization of an electronic purse or for electronic ticketing. Moreover, these are integrated in paper or in plastic such as, for example, in documents of value or security documents, in particular bank notes and identification documents.
From DE 201 00 158 U1, for example, an identification and security card made of laminated and/or extruded plastic is known, that contains an integrated semiconductor with an antenna for performing an RFID process. Further, from DE 10 2004 008 841 A1 a book-like document of value such as, for example, a passport book that contains a transponder unit is known.
These types of security documents and documents of value can have integrated display devices of the type that are known, for example, from DE 10 2005 030 626 A1, DE 10 2005 030 627 A1, DE 10 2005 030 628 A1, WO 2004/080100 A1, EP 1 023 692 B1, DE 102 15 398 B4, EP 1 173 825 B1, EP 1 230 617 B1, EP 1 303 835 B1, EP 1 537 528 B1, WO 03/030096 A1, EP 0 920 675 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,284, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,039 B1, WO 99/38117.
Security documents or documents of value can be equipped with a contact interface or a contactless interface, for example, an RFID interface, or with an interface that permits wired as well as wireless communication with a chip card terminal. In the latter case, one also speaks of so-called dual interface chip cards. Chip card communication protocols and procedures are specified, for example in the ISO 7816, ISO 14443, ISO 15763 standards.
A disadvantage of such documents with RFID functionality is, that without the agreement of the carrier of the document, the RFID interface can be activated, A protection mechanism for travel documents to protect against unauthorized reading of the data in such documents is known as basic access control, compare: “Machine Readable Travel Document”, Technical Report, PKI for Machine Readable Travel Documents Offering ICC Read-Only Access, Version 1.1, Oct. 1, 2004, International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO). A method for the special protection of biometric data, i.e. the so-called extended access control is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 025 806, which was mentioned above already.
From the, at the time of the application, unpublished patent application DE 10 2006 031 422.0-53 of the same applicant, a document of value or a security document is known with a display device for emitting machine-readable optical signals, which cannot be cognitively perceived by a user.
From WO 2007/137555 A2, a motor vehicle identification display is known that can be configured electronically. To configure the motor vehicle identification, data are collected in an external configuration unit and encrypted. The encrypted data is transmitted by an infrared sender that is integrated into the configuration unit as infrared signals. In the display electronics for the motor vehicle identification, the signals are decrypted, for which reason corresponding decryption software is stored in the display electronics. Further electronic motor vehicle identification is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,008 and US 2007/0285361 A1.